Harry Potter y las aventuras continuan
by Elena2506
Summary: Nunca es facil seguir adelante después de tantas pérdidas recientes, pero ese dolor nos hace recordar que seguimos vivos. A eso vinimos a esta vida, a vivirla. Harry, Ron y Hermione continuan. Y esta vez los dos mejores amigos del protagonista estan juntos como pareja. (Una especie de libro 8)


**Harry**

El 2 de mayo de 1998 finalizó la Segunda Guerra Mágica, en la cual murieron grandes y valientes magos que sacrificaron su vida para acabar con el señor oscuro y todos sus mortigafos. Su más notable héroe, fue por supuesto Harry Potter que junto con sus inseparables amigos Ron y Hermione llevaron un plan a cabo que terminó resultando mucho más peligroso de lo que ellos esperaban, dejando secuelas graves en nuestros protagonistas, enfrentar la muerte de aquellos con los que crecieron, la madurez de estos les llego a muy temprana a edad.

La madrugada de ese día fue amargamente dulce, la cantidad de heridos y fallecidos aumentaba cada vez más, todos los estudiantes estaban con sus amigos llorando a aquellos que partieron la noche anterior. Padres y representantes que inmediatamente fueron apareciendo en lo que quedaba del castillo para estar con sus hijos y asegurarse que se encontraban bien o para lo peor, recibir los cuerpos de sus seres queridos. Una de las despedidas más amargas fue la de Fred Wesley, el hermano de su mejor amigo.

Fred siempre fue un chico travieso, él y George ayudaron a Harry cientos de veces, y ahora como podía agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por el si ya no estaba, como podía consolar a su familia cuando el origen de toda esta guerra era el, la culpabilidad no tardó en llegar a la cabeza, lo primero que pensó fue en huir, pero no. Harry Potter acababa de enfrentarse con uno de los magos tenebrosos más grandes de todos los tiempos, no se permitiría huir, no después esta guerra. Se pararía con la cabeza en alto, daría sus pésames a todas las familias involucradas y seguiría su camino a convertirse en auror para que algo como esto no ocurriera jamás.

La familia Weasley se encontraba alrededor del cuerpo tendido de Fred, Ginny abrazaba muy fuerte a George, el gemelo estaba en shock todavía, su gemelo su otro yo, había partido a un lugar lejano y desconocido. Ginny por su parte trato de ser fuerte se encontraba destrozada por supuesto, pero le dio todo su apoyo a su hermano le indicaba que partió como uno de los grandes, valiente hasta el final y que todo este sacrificio seria compensando con los tiempos venideros, que esto significaba el fin de la guerra. Harry se acercó a ellos tendió un brazo en el hombro de George y lo abrazo, George salió de su shock y le correspondió el abrazo a Harry.

_Escucha a tu hermana George, la verdad no tengo mejores palabras que ella para decir cuánto siento todo esto. Mil y un gracias siempre por todos los sacrificios que han hecho_

En ese momento se dirigió a todos los Weasley buscando palabras de consuelo que decir porque él sabía que ninguna cosa que dijera podía arrancarles tanto dolor que significaba la pérdida de un familiar, pero Harry continuo

_ Ustedes han sido como mi familia_ lagrimas empezaron a brotar por sus ojos verdes_ Yo, lo siento tanto, siento que ustedes perdieran a Fred, Fred siempre fue un chico tan vivaz. Siento todo esto, por todo lo que están pasando, yo ... yo...

Harry no pudo continuar, la señora Weasley lo abrazo aun llorando, entre lágrimas ahogadas decía

_Harry, todo lo que hicimos, lo hemos hecho porque sabemos que es lo correcto, no tienes que sentirte culpable, esta guerra ha traído tantas desgracias, pero lo bueno es que acabo. Y es gracias a ti, muchacho.

El señor Weasley se acercó a Harry y le coloco la mano en el hombro, todos abrazaron a Harry para este no se sintiera culpable. No era su culpa como dijo la señora Weasley, estas pérdidas eran consecuencias de una guerra, una guerra que ya finalizó, gracias a él.

 **Ron**

Ron no pensaba en otra cosa que, en los momentos compartidos con sus hermanos, todo esto significaba que Fred no estaría más molestándolo o diciéndole "Ronnie" o ese estilo de cosas que en algún momento llegaron a ser tan molestas para Ron. Todo cambiaria a partir de este momento, su familia pasaría por algo que nunca llego a imaginar, las consecuencias de la guerra eran horribles, aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, pero esto ya había terminado. Seguir adelante significaba que la vida para ellos continuaba, este dolor que sentían les hacía recordar que ellos seguían vivos y que Fred más que nadie querría que ellos siguieran con sus vidas.

Esa tarde, la prensa, algunos aurores, y varios ministros llegaron al castillo pidieron tantas declaraciones, querían hablar con todos aquellos implicados. Por supuesto irían de primero por Harry, pero aún estaba todo muy reciente, Harry declararía, pero dentro de un tiempo cuando las aguas se calmen.

El ministerio propuso realizar un funeral conjunto, todos aquellos que partieron en la batalla de Hogwarts serian enterrados en un hermoso cementerio en las afueras de Hosmedage, se haría un monumento por todos los caídos y se harían cargo de todos los preparativos para que las familias descansaran. El nuevo ministro Kingsley Shackelbolt nombrado recientemente gracias a su participación en los últimos tiempos, hablo personalmente con la familia Weasley, les pregunto si les parecía la mejor opción, y así como les comunico a todas las familias que perdieron miembros en esta guerra, les comento que igualmente podían elegir si querían enterrar a sus fallecidos en otro lugar.

Los Weasley accedieron que sería lo mejor que Fred descansara con todos aquellos que lucharon al igual que el en esta guerra, y mientras realizaban los preparativos, les ordenaron a las familias que se fueran a sus casas, que se llevaran a sus hijos y que descansaran, lo peor ya había pasado. Los actos fúnebres se realizarían en el lugar comentado y recibirían una lechuza para indicarles que día seria la ceremonia.

Con todo el dolor de sus almas, accedieron, pero era lo mejor todos tenían que descansar, el nuevo ministerio se encargaría de los preparativos, así que todos se incorporaron. Le indicaron a Ron y a Harry que se irían a casa, que estarían esperándolos y que no se tardaran, que ellos también tenían que descansar y los chicos asintieron, Ron se dirigió a Harry

_Sabes que puedes quedarte en casa todo el tiempo que quieras, será mejor que hagamos lo que Kingsley dice, vamos a casa, descansamos un poco y ... bueno ... a seguir ¿no?, para eso aún estamos vivos.

_Lo se Ron, nuevamente gracias a ti y a Hermione, creo que esto no lo hubiese logrado solo.

_ ¡Hermione! _ Ese pensamiento le llego a Ron a la cabeza_ Tengo rato que no la veo, ¿dónde está?

_No lo sé, creo que estaba sentada en las escaleras, ahí la vi la última vez antes de acercarme a ustedes.

_ ¡Iré a buscarla!, si quieres adelántate. Yo iré después, puedes tomar la red flu.

Sin darle tiempo a Harry para que respondiera Ron salió corriendo a la dirección que le indico Harry, pero Hermione no estaba ahí, le pregunto a varios chicos si la habían visto y le respondieron que hace un rato había subido a la Torre Gryffindor, Ron corrió por las escaleras subiendo hasta el 7mo piso y el retrato de la dama gorda estaba abierto , uno que otros estudiantes salían con su baúl en mano, comentaban que las clases se habían suspendido que el siguiente año escolar continuarían sus estudios y la vio, estaba bajando por el dormitorio de chicas.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas? _ Ron trato de romper el silencio con una broma no tan apropiada para la ocasión, Hermione le lanzo una mirada de reproche, pero antes de que Hermione dijera algo Ron continuo_ Era broma, se lo mucho que quieres encontrar a tus padres, y te lo juro que te ayudare, solo espera que terminemos con esto ¿quieres?, espera que sean los actos fúnebres de los caídos y nos iremos a Australia.

 **Hermione**

Irse a Australia, los dos... esto era demasiado para ella, no podía negar que Ron podía ser encantador a veces, pero eran tantas cosas que estaban pasando en su mundo que no podía pensar en algo tan pronto con él. Si, lo había besado en un momento que pensaba que podían morir, pero ¿estaba segura de lo que sentía por el? Ron podía ser tan insensible que no darse cuenta de todo lo que a ella le pasaba, pero en ese momento se comportó increíble.

_Yo... tengo que ir Ron, el ministerio me ayudara, Kingsley me dijo que tienen un registro de todas las personas que emigraron a causa de la guerra y que puede facilitarme esos documentos para buscarlos. No puedo esperar tanto, siento lo de Fred, pero es que de verdad, tengo que irme

_ Solo te pido que esperes un par de días, así como siempre nos ayudaste, ahora nosotros te ayudaremos. Nos quedaremos en mi casa, en estos momentos necesitamos descansar, además, sé que también quieres despedirte de todos los caídos.

Era verdad, era su deber. Mucho de los caídos le brindaron a Hermione un excelente trato, la familia de Colin eran muggles como los de ella. ¿Quién mejor que ella para explicarles todo lo que ha pasado en el mundo mágico a causa de esta guerra?, tenía que estar con los Weasley, que siempre fueron encantadores con ella, con Harry, con la familia de Lupin y Tonks y con Ron. No podía creer lo egoísta que estaba siendo, Ron estaba devastado, había perdido a su hermano, por ello le estaba pidiendo que se quedara, quería su apoyo, quería que estuviese ahí con él.

_ ¡Lo hare, tienes razón!, no sé lo que estaba pensando. Supongo que de verdad estoy desesperada por alejarme de esto durante un tiempo. _ Se dibujó una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. _ ¡Vamos!

Salieron por el retrato ya medida que bajaban por las escaleras se percataron que el castillo se iba quedando solo, quedaban algunos profesores ayudando a reparar la construcción del castillo, pero era un esfuerzo muy grande, necesitarían mucha magia para poder reparar todos los daños de la arquitectura.

La profesora McGonagall se encontraba en el gran comedor, donde se encontraban varias chimeneas habilitadas para poder viajar fuera del castillo, despidiendo y hablando con algunos padres y alumnos, cuando despidió a la última chica Ravenclaw y a su familia se aproximó a ella el ministro Kingsley y le indico que debía firmar unos papeles, que en seguida mandaría a los restauradores más eficientes de todo Inglaterra para reconstruir Hogwarts y que las clases el próximo año seguirían. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a ellos, de verdad Kingsley era un cambio a mejor en el mundo de la magia.

Después de hablar un rato con ellos, el nuevo ministro manifestó que tenía que retirarse del castillo que estaba cayendo la noche y tenían mucho trabajo por comenzar y así el ministro tomo una chimenea y los dejo, la profesora McGonagall se dirigió a Hermione

_ Y bien señorita Granger, señor Weasley, supongo que los espero el año que viene para continuar con su educación, hay demasiado trabajo que hacer durante este periodo.

_ ¡Si profesora, cuente con ello! _ La profesora McGonagall la abrazo. Hermione no podía creer esto, la profesora McGonagall siempre fue muy rígida y este acto la tomó por sorpresa.

_Bueno chicos, les recomiendo que vayan a descansar, pronto llegara una lechuza indicando cuando serán los actos fúnebres, los veo hasta entonces.

Hermione fue primero, seguida de Ron, los chicos llegaron a la Madriguera y fueron recibidos por el Señor Weasley que les indico que Harry se encontraba tomando un baño que estaría con ellos en un minuto.

La señora Weasley había preparado algo rápido para la cena, en aquella casa se encontraban todos los hermanos Weasley y por supuesto Fleur que se encontraba nerviosa, al menos para los ojos de Hermione. Harry bajo del baño y Bill propuso realizar un brindis por Fred y todos los caídos. Esta sería la manera en la dieran inicio a un mejor futuro, sacaron las copas y Bill sirvió con un movimiento de varita un poco de whiskey de fuego en cada vaso.

_ ¡Por Fred, Lupin y Tonks!, y todos aquellos caídos en batalla_ y de un solo sorbo tomaron todos de las copas, menos Fleur que disimuladamente hizo desaparecer su bebida con magia, Hermione se percató de ello.

Todos cenaron y se ducharon. Si, los tres amigos hablarían, pero el día de mañana cuando ya estarían descansados y listos para continuar.


End file.
